Sweet Talker
by Heart's Fate
Summary: "But if you really want to win some points with her, she has a bit of a sweet tooth. Bring her some kind of candy and I'm sure she'll talk to you." - Jackson/Rachel Beginnings.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. I am merely using them for my entertainment as well as everyone else.

**Author Notes**: Yay! My first complete Teen Wolf crossover. Mixed in with a little of the Glee variety. This won't be the last as I kind of have a Derek/Rachel thing swimming around in my head...but this one just got written first. This is written for **AsylumInmateNo1 **who requested the pair and picked out the prompt Candy from my table for me to work with. Please give love to my friend Night's Whisper on LJ as she's the one who named this.

**Warning**: General Spoilers for both shows to be safe.

* * *

**Sweet Talker**

She's new to Beacon Hills, just moved in from some nowhere please in Ohio called Lima. She's pretty, beautiful even. She dresses a little weird, wearing too short skirts and weird sweaters. He makes a mental note to sic Lydia on her and give her a proper makeover. Danny tells him the girl has some great pipes on her and that's an understatement. He's heard her sing more than a few times now and her voice is amazing. They don't have a glee club at school, something he noticed made the girl extremely sad. But it's only two days later that he sees that she's joined the drama club. She spends her time outside during their lunch and that's where she sings.

Apparently he's not the only one who's been caught in her spell. She's gained the attention of McCall and Stilinski, the idiot duo often sitting with the girl. They all laugh and act like they've been friends since birth. She sings to them when they run out of conversation, he finds this hard to believe because have you met Stilinski? The kid doesn't shut up.

"Jackson, you know staring at her isn't going to magically make her want to talk to you," Danny says, bumping their shoulders together. The taller teen's brow raises slightly, "are you scared she'll reject you?"

Jackson scoffs, adjusting the strip of his book-bag, "I don't get rejected."

He chooses to ignore the eye roll Danny gives him and focuses on the trio ahead. She's looking up and a smile appears on her face as she gives him a wave. His feet seem to gain a mind of their own because before he knows it he's moving toward the table, dragging Danny with him. Jackson's a little glad he does, the look McCall gives him promises trouble as he turns back to pretty new girl.

"Oh, that's-"

"Jackson Whittemore," Jackson interrupts before McCall can ruin any possible chance he might have with this girl. He slides in beside her, leaving Danny to take the spot between him and Stilinski.

She giggles, pushing a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, "I know, you have quite the reputation here. I'm Rachel Berry," she gives him a sweet smile and then her attention is back on McCall and Stilinski.

He blinks and turns to Danny, who has his mouth covered as though trying not to laugh. Eye narrowed Jackson looks to Stilinski and McCall wondering what they could have said about him.

* * *

Jackson spends the few weeks watching her, though this has him wondering when he started to pick up on some of Derek Hale's worse traits. After much convincing, he made good on his promise to send Lydia after the girl. His ex has the singer dressing like a normal girl, ugly childish sweaters gone. Forever if he has any say in the matter. The only down fall, Lydia officially takes the girl under her wing much like she did with Allison. It was nearly impossible to get the girl alone like he hoped. But he figures having Lydia so close to the girl is beneficial to his quest. After cornering her on a day Berry has been whisked away by McCall and Stilinski, he finally gets to ask Lydia his question.

Her eyes narrow at him and her nails are drumming against her arm in annoyance. "You want to know what?"

"You've been hanging around her long enough, I'm sure you know something that will let me win her over."

"She's not some conquest, Jackson!" Lydia hisses and if he didn't know any better he'd say she was ready to scratch his eyes out.

"I'm not playing games," he replies, meeting the girls' disbelieving gaze and willing her to believe him.

Lydia huffs in frustration, "I still don't really believe you," he opens his mouth to defend himself, but she raises her hand, "but if you really want to win some points with her, she has a bit of a sweet tooth. Bring her some kind of candy and I'm sure she'll talk to you." He nods and offers her thanks and a goodbye, moving around her to meet up with Danny. "Oh and Jackson, if you hurt her or make her cry, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He turns back to stare at her wide-eyed. Lydia only offers a too sweet smile and a dainty wag of her fingers before she whips around, red hair flying as she makes her exit. Considering their break up he figures he may deserve that.

* * *

Jackson has the whole thing planned. He has Danny on distraction duty. His best friend keeping McCall and Stilinski occupied so he can get her alone. He even manages to convince Lydia to do him another favor and she steers clear of the brunette and keeps Allison with her.

Rachel's sitting at her normal table outside, her head bobbing to the music coming through her headphones as she mouths along to music.

He struts up to the table and sit opposite her, his most charming smile on his lips. Her eyes widen in surprise but she returns the smile just the same.

"Hello Jackson."

He nods, swinging his backpack onto the table beside him, "Rachel."

Another flash of white teeth, "Too what do I owe the pleasure."

He gives a short laugh, "I haven't gotten a proper chance to talk to you. You've always been surrounded."

She nods, plucking an earbud from her ear, "I've been told it's for my own good."

"Your own good?"

"Yes, Stiles has warned me about you."

Jackson's smile wavers, "Stiles has warned you about me?"

Rachel tilts her head slightly to the side, "it isn't polite to repeat someone. And of course, I've heard all the stories over the years, Stiles is my cousin after all. He hasn't mentioned me before?"

Cousin. Has Stilinski mentioned a cousin. Maybe. He's always talking and Jackson's just learned to tune him out over the years. Cousin or not, things definitely won't go in his favor if Rachel believes what she's told. He's done some nasty things over the years, especially where McCall and Stilinski were concerned. But he's changed, yeah, he's changed since this whole werewolf thing and finding out that the supernatural actually exists. Even if it's just a little.

"I promise you I'm not as bad as the stories claim me to be," he gives a confident smile and digs through his bag. Holding back a triumphant yell, his fingers wrap around the treat. Jackson has to fight back a chuckle as Rachel's eyes zero in on the bag of Swedish Fish he's holding. When it concerns food, he can already tell Rachel and Stilinski are related.

"Maybe not," she replies and he pops a red fish into his mouth waiting for her to continue, "you actually remind me of a friend back home in Lima. He was quite the bully and was one of my biggest tormentors. But after a specific incident, he changed for the better. Ever since he's been my best friend."

He offers the bag to her and he finds it cute as her face lights up. She extends her hand out and waits for him to shake some into it. Jackson is more than happy to oblige if it keeps that look of pure bliss on her face. "Thank you," she offers sweetly, seconds before one of the red treats is pushed into her mouth.

He copies her action, tossing another fish into his mouth, "If you don't mind me asking what happened with your friend?"

"Oh!" her eyes lit up, "Noah is a sweetheart once you get through the bad boy exterior. He..." He listens as she explains what she had gone through her freshman and sophomore years at McKinley. Yep, he could definitely tell the two were related. But something told him she just might be worth it in the end.


End file.
